Tifa's admirer
by Hentai Sephiroth
Summary: Tifa has a secret admirer. Things get a bit physical in costa del sol. Lots of sexual stuff. My first fic, R&R. UPDATED!
1. Tifa's secret admirer

Please note: I am in no way affiliated with These charichters or Squaresoft in any way... well, why are you reading this?? Read my fic!!!!  
----------------------------------------  
  
Tifa walked into her room above the newly re-made 7th heaven. She looked around slowly, dreading finding another flower. She had been finding them for weeks. Enough was enough. She made her way over to her bed, reached over and turned off the light.   
  
"It's cold." She thought. She then noticed her window was open. "I didn't open my window..." She said quietly.  
"Tifa?" A voice said from down the stairs. "Are you okay?"  
"Cloud. Is that you?" A light flicked on.  
"Who else would it be?" Cloud said as he walked up the stairs.  
"I don't know..." Tifa said, a hint of fear in her voice. Tifa got out of bed and closed her window, as she reached her window, she found a note attached to a red rose. It read:  
  
Tifa, I know you will find this soon, and in good health. You may not want to... but, I would enjoy it if you would pay me company tomorrow night. Meet me in costa del sol. Go to the beach at midnight. I know you can get there if you want.  
  
Tifa had gotten extremely scared yet excited when reading this letter. She knew she loved Cloud. But, they had never been physical. She had been a bit dissapointed at that, she realised that they were both adults and he felt something for her but, in any case she decided to consider this opportunity to explore more relationships. She took the note, closed the window and turned to the door.   
  
"Do you MIND!??" She said to Cloud.  
"Wha?!" Cloud said, coming out of a daze  
"I know what you were looking at!" Tifa said, seizing the blanket draped over a chair, covering her nearly naked body.  
"...sorry." Replied Cloud solmnly, Walking out of the room.  
  
Tifa happily hopped into bed and fell almost immediately asleep. Little did she know who was watching her as she slept... 


	2. Sephiroth

(Sorry... haven't been working for a while. Got lazy. But, here's the new chapter!!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------\  
  
Tifa awoke the next morning to find another flower. She smiled slightly. She dressed and made her way downstars.   
  
"Morning sleeping beauty. Can you make me some goddamn tea!?" Cid yelled  
  
"Leave the lady be, Cid." Vincent said quietly  
  
"Nice to see you too, Cid. Good morning Vincent." Tifa said sweetly.  
  
"Good morning to you too, tifa..." Vincent whispered, blushing.  
  
"Cid? Can you do me a big favor?" Tifa asked, nicely, walking to the stove to turn on the tea kettle.  
  
"Do you a goddamn favor!? You should do me a favor for once! Like making me my fucking tea!" Cid exclaimed  
  
"I'll make you your tea if you take me to costa del sol today. Pick me up tomorrow."  
  
"Damn tea better be good...."  
  
Within a few hours, Tifa, Cid, and Vincent were on their way to costa del sol  
  
"Thanks a lot, Cid" Tifa said.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Cid grumbled.   
  
Tifa went over and kissed him gingerly on the cheek. Vincent scowled.  
  
"We're here!" Tifa yelled. She ran out onto the deck and got off the ladder.  
  
"You better be ready for us to pick you up tomorrow!" Cid yelled.  
  
"I will! Bye Cid! Bye Vincent!"  
  
The highwind flew away. A rose fell off the bow of the airship.  
  
Tifa quickly walked away. She went to the hotel to try and get a room.  
  
"May I be of help to you?" The bellhop said  
  
"I'm trying to get a room." Tifa said to him.  
  
"Your name, miss?" The bellhop said, eyeing her.  
  
"Tifa Lockheart" Tifa replied.  
  
"You have a reservation already. Paid in full as well. Room 15, a suite." The bellhop said to her, handing her the key to room 15.  
  
"Thank you." Tifa said, panicking. She walked to her room. She opened the door and walked in. She bolted the door shut and went to sleep.  
  
"Tifa..." A voice said, coming from the dark room. She had slept for hours. The room was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Tifa said.  
  
"You know who I am. You know I can't die. You knew I'd be back. You know I love you" The voice said. It was getting closer.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!?"  
  
"Who else?" His lips touched hers. Although she hated him. His kiss was sweet. It was soft. She needed him. He pulled away gently.  
  
"Sephiroth..." His kiss was sheer arousal to her. She felt him lay down next to her. He was naked.  
  
"Now, Be very quiet." Sephiroth said as he removed her skirt and panties.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. You'll enjoy this." He removed her shirt and bra. She felt his penis press against her. She knew he was teasing her. He gently licked and bit her nipples, switching off. He rubbed her clitoris, making her want him more and more. She needed him inside her. Now.  
  
"Sephiroth..." She moaned. He knew he had her. He gingerly pulled her onto his 8 inch erection. "OOOH... god... sephiroth..." Tifa had her first orgasm. She began to ride him. He sucked on one of her breasts and used his hand to play with the other one. He pushed himself all the way inside her.  
  
"You'll love me forever." Sephiroth said to her, pushing himself all the way into her. Tifa panted his name. As she was about to reach her climax, she shouted 4 words.  
  
"I LOVE YOU SEPHIROTH!" They both climaxed at the same time. She rolled next to him. They lay in silence for hours, holing eachother. 


End file.
